Concert In Sacramento
by MisuteriTenshi
Summary: When Suzie Chan meets Butch Cassidy at his concert, what will happen next? Read to find out more! Please read & review!
1. Listening To The Sundance Kids Part 1

** Disclaimer: I don't own Amazing Chan And The Chan Clan and Butch Cassidy And the Sundance Kids, Amazing Chan And The Chan Clan and Butch Cassidy And the Sundance Kids are copyrights of Hanna Barbera.**

** Listening To The Sundance Kids Part 1**

** One winter Monday morning, Suzie Chan was getting ready for school at Winston Prep Academy while she was listening to her favorite music group, Butch Cassidy and the Sundance Kids.**

** "Oh, Butch, you **_**fabulous**_** genius," Suzie sighed. "I **_**love**_** the way you sing!"**

** Suddenly, there came a knock on the bathroom door.**

** "Hey, Suzie, hurry it up in there," Stanley shouted. "you're not the **_**only one**_** who needs to get ready for school you know!"**

** Suzie came out of the bathroom in her turquoise bathrobe with lavender sash and matching lavender backless bedroom slippers.**

** "The bathroom's all yours, Stanley." Suzie said.**

** Suzie then went into her bedroom to change into her school uniform.**

** "Thanks, Suzie." Stanley said going into the bathroom.**

** Over in New York, Butch Cassidy and the Sundance Kids were beginning the next and final song when Butch suddenly got a call from Mr. Socrates.**

** "Yes, Mr. Socrates," Butch whispered. "do we have another mystery?"**

** "No, not exactly, Butch," Mr. Socrates answered. "but I am sending you to California for your next concert on your United States tour."**


	2. Listening To The Sundance Kids Part 2

** Listening To The Sundance Kids Part 2**

** "Where in California will our next concert be held, Mr. Socrates?" Butch whispered.**

** "Your next gig will be in Sacramento," Mr. Socrates said to Butch. "at a school called Winston Prep Academy."**

** "Winston Prep Academy?" Wally asked Mr. Socrates.**

** "That's right, Wally," Mr. Socrates answered. "your next concert will be held at Winston Prep Academy."**

** "When should we leave?" Merilee asked Mr. Socrates curiously.**

** "Right now!" Mr. Socrates answered Merilee.**

** Back in Sacramento at Winston Prep Academy, Prince Hareem saw his girlfriend putting her lunchbox in her locker and came right over.**

** Suzie now had her headphones in since the students now had a sixteen minute break in between classes, so she didn't hear her boyfriend.**

** "Suzie? Suzie?" the community college student asked.**

** Suzie then & there took her headphones off.**


	3. Listening To The Sundance Kids Part 3

** Listening To The Sundance Kids Part 3**

** "Oh, hi Hareem," Suzie said. "so, when did you get here?"**

** "I got here only a few minutes ago," Hareem answered Suzie. "by the way, what are you listening to?"**

** "I am listening to the new album by Butch Cassidy and the Sundance Kids," Suzie answered Hareem while gushing. "my favorite member of the group is the lead guitarist **_**and**_** lead singer, Butch Cassidy! He's so **_**cute**_**!"**

** "NOT CUTER THAN I AM I HOPE!" Hareen yelled furiously at Suzie.**

** Hareem quickly stormed off to the school's library.**


	4. Suzie Meets Butch

** Suzie Meets Butch**

** Anne Chan & James Louis were carrying heavy stage equipment to the auditorium for the Butch Cassidy and the Sundance Kids concert.**

** "Oh, Sheila," James began. "I just **_**cannot**_** wait for the..."**

** Hareem turned a sharp corner, but when he did, he knocked James to the ground.**

** "Prince Hareem!" Anne called out.**

** Later on after school let out, Suzie saw Butch sitting by himself at a coffee shop table with his hot chocolate mug in front of him, Suzie was unaware that Stephanie was in fact Butch's girlfriend.**

** "Oh my gosh," Suzie exclaimed, getting red in the face due to blushing. "you are Butch Cassidy!"**

** "Yep, that's me," Butch said to Suzie. "just who are you?"**

** "My name is Chan," Suzie answered. "Suzie Chan."**

** While Suzie was talking to Butch, Stephanie came out of the little girls' room.**

** "BUTCH! I **_**DO NOT**_** BELIEVE YOU!" Stephanie yelled out furiously running off then and there.**


	5. Stephanie's Rage Of Jealousy

** Stephanie's Rage Of Jealousy**

** Butch stood up, "Stephanie! Wait up!" Butch called out.**

** But Stephanie was now gone.**

** Before too long, Stephanie went to a small park nearby the coffee shop and saw Prince Hareem talking with Henry & Stanley Chan, Suzie's two older brothers.**

** "I don't believe that Suzie did that!" Hareem said to Henry & Stanley still feeling jealous and hurt.**

** "What did she do to you, Hareem?" Henry asked in a concerned voice.**

** "Suzie said that she liked this Butch Cassidy boy **_**more**_** than she liked me!" Hareem answered Henry.**

** Stanley rubbed his chin in deep thought.**

_**That **__**is not like the Suzie I know**_**. Stanley thought.**

** Stephanie then walked up to where the three boys were sitting in their school uniforms & winter coats.**


	6. Stephanie And The Prince Part 1

** Stephanie And The Prince Part 1**

_**Oh**_**, Stephanie thought sourly. **_**why would Butch do that to me**_**?**

** Stanley & Henry saw Stephanie's sour expression as she looked at them and Prince Hareem.**

** "Oh no, Henry," Stanley whispered, glancing at Stephanie. "wham, bam, that girl is in a jam!"**

** "We should **_**really**_** see what the matter is." Henry whispered to Stanley.**

** Stephanie looked up at Prince Hareem.**

** "Hello," Stephanie asked Hareem. "who are you?"**

** The prince looked up at Stephanie.**

** "My name is... Prince Hareem." Hareem said to Stephanie.**


	7. Stephanie And The Prince Part 2

** Stephanie And The Prince Part 2**

** "My name is... Stephanie, nice to meet you, Prince Hareem." Stephanie said bowing.**

** "Now now, there really is no need for you to use my title! Just call me Hareem." Hareem said to Stephanie.**

** "Hareem," Stephanie sighed. "I **_**love**_** that name!"**

** "And I **_**love **_**the name Stephanie!" Hareem exclaimed.**

** Anne & James rode into the little park on a bycycle built for two.**

** "Oh no, Sheila," James shouted. "look!"**

** Anne & James saw Stephanie locking lips with Hareem.**

** "Oh my golly," Anne agreed. "wham, bam, Suzie is in a jam!"**


	8. Stephanie And The Prince Part 3

** Stephanie And The Prince Part 3**

** Anne & James got off the bycycle built for two and ran up to the bench where Stephanie and the three boys were sitting.**

** "Now hold on there, Miss," James said sternly to Stephanie. "**_**don**_**'**_**t **_**go flirting with my sheila's sister's boyfriend!"**

** Stephanie just stood up to face James.**

** "Well," Stephanie said haughtily to James. "your girl's sister stole **_**my**_** guy from me!"**

** "Listen you kook," Anne said to Stephanie. "Suzie didn't **_**steal**_** Mr. Cassidy from you, she has fallen for him! Every single girl in middle school, high school, **_**and**_** community college at Winston Prep thinks he's groovy!"**

** Stephanie hung her head low, "Do you have a thing for Butch, Miss?" she asked Anne.**

** "My name is Chan, Anne Chan," Anne said to Stephanie. "and my main dream is to have Mr. Cassidy as my **_**friend**_**."**

** "Oh, so I see," Stephanie said. "would you like to have **_**me**_** as a friend too, Miss Anne Chan?"**


	9. A Friendship Forms

** A Friendship Forms**

** "Oh **_**please**_**! There really is **_**no need**_** for you to use my last name, let alone call me by 'Miss'," Anne said to Stephanie. "just call me Anne."**

** "Anne," Stephanie said. "I **_**like**_** it!"**

** Anne & Stephanie pounded fists in friendship.**

** "Alright, girls," James said. "break it up, break it up!"**

** Stephanie & Anne ended their fist pounding.**

** "Right!" Anne said.**

** "So sorry about that, James." Stephanie said.**

** "Good," James said. "now, we had better be heading **_**straight**_** for the coffee shop **_**before**_** any more trouble sparks!"**

** "Right!" Hareem said.**

** Henry, Hareem, and Stanley all stood up from their seats on the bench.**

** Back at the coffee shop, Butch & Suzie had finished their hot chocolate when Hareem, Anne, James, Stephanie, Henry, and Stanley appeared in the coffee shop.**


	10. Hot Chocolate With Friends

** Hot Chocolate With Friends**

** Stephanie and the others in her group walked over to their table and looked at the menu.**

** A waitress came over to the table where Stephanie and the others in her group were sitting.**

** "Hello, my name is Cynthia Montez, and I will be waiting on you." the waitress said.**

** "Excellent!" Henry exclaimed.**

** "Awesome!" Stanley agreed.**

** "May I take your orders?" Cynthia asked.**

** Stephanie looked at the menu and ordered for her entire table.**

** "Six hot chocolates heavy on the whipped cream and six of your **_**finest**_** chocolate chunk biscotti!" Stephanie told Cynthia kindly now looking at her new friends.**


	11. Reconciliation

** Reconciliation**

** "Very well," Cynthia said to Stephanie. "I will bring your orders out shortly."**

** Cynthia took off like as speeding bullet.**

** Butch & Suzie came over to the table where Stephanie as well as Hareem, Anne, James, Henry, and Stanley were all sitting.**

** "What's going on?" Suzie asked Anne & James.**

** "Agreed, Stephanie," Butch asked. "what's going on?"**

** "We are only here for some hot chocolate." Anne answered Suzie & Butch.**

** "I see." Suzie & Butch answered in unison.**

** Cynthia came back with the orders.**

** "Here are your orders." Cynthia said setting the tray of snacks on the table.**

** While Stephanie was drinking her hot chocolate, Suzie had something to say to Stephanie.**

** "Stephanie, I am **_**so sorry**_** that I took Butch from you." Suzie said.**

** "And I am so sorry that I took Hareem from you too, Suzie." Stephanie said kindly.**


	12. The School Concert

** The School Concert**

** That night at Winston Prep Academy, the students were in their casual attire awaiting the arrival of Butch Cassidy and the Sundance Kids.**

** Students: **_**Sundance Kids**_**;**

_**Sundance Kids**_**;**

_**Sundance Kids**_**;**

_**Sundance Kids**_**!**

** Merilee looked out of the curtain at the audience.**

** "Oh wow, Butch," Merilee said. "I have **_**never**_** felt **_**this**_** nervous before!"**

** "Don't worry so much, Merilee," Wally laughed. "at least **_**you**_**'**_**re**_** not the lead singer!"**

** Once they were onstage, Butch and the Sundance Kids began to perform.**

** Butch: **_**Blue**_**;**

_** Colors my mind**_**;**

_**Whenever **__**I**_**'**_**m**_**;**

_**Thinking about you**_**;**

_**Blue**_**;**

_**Colors I see**_**;**

_**It even has me**_**;**

_**Living without you;**_

_**I**_**'**_**m **__**blue**_**;**

_**I**_**'**_**m **__**blue**_**;**

_**My wall is green**_**;**

_**In the springtime**_**;**

_**You are mine**_**;**

_**Now everything**_**;**

_**Has turned gray**_**;**

_**It**_**'**_**s a cool day**_**;**

___**You are away**_**;**

_**Now blue**_**;**

_**Colors my mind**_**;**

_**Whenever **__**I**_**'**_**m**_**;**

_**Thinking about you**_**;**

_**Blue**_**;**

_**Colors I see**_**;**

_**It even has me**_**;**

_**Living without you;**_

_**I**_**'**_**m **__**blue**_**;**

_**I**_**'**_**m **__**blue**_**.**

** After their final song, Butch and his friends began to sign autographs, the happiest person in the audience was Suzie.**


End file.
